criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheBeautifulNarcissist666/Hail me bishes!!
This blog post was recommended by”مستخدم ابن المجهول”, it is basically just a post where you can says your opinions have my OCs, hehe.. Purpose Of This Page This page is for anyone who is planning to do fanmade cases, it contains characters which anyone is allowed to use for their fanfics. NOTE: All these characters are actually made by me, I am not leaking any future characters, if you don’t believe me, well then...you are a bish, and I hope you burn in hell (just kidding). Proof: https://youtu.be/hlbVzUIzR3k https://youtu.be/i1dz5r4MaTI https://youtu.be/SRu3XKvTiV4 https://youtu.be/-mZxhicRNzc https://youtu.be/Cahf6bbTOBI https://youtu.be/4VlRvAnzOCE https://youtu.be/qZBVKUuHxso NOTE: Any appealing unique patterns such as the zigzags in Lucretia’s clothings, or the florals in Hamida’s (updated ver.), is not made by me, they are backgrounds from google. NOTE: If someone else used the same character you used, and you are triggered, it is your own fault, I said anyone is allowed to use the characters, this mean if you caught like...10 people using the same character, there’s nothing wrong, I made these characters and I see no problem with this, I might even make my your own fanmade cases in the future (but I’m too lazy), and I might use them. NOTE: If you don’t believe that the purpose of this page is to help others, since it’s pretty unbelievable coming from ME, well..you’re right, the true purpose of this page, is to show of how talented I am. Free Fanmade Characters MELANIE_MARTINEZ_YAAYYYYY_ByHamad.png|MELANIE MARTINEZ REFERENCE!!! (chosen name- Lana Martyn, rename if wanted). PiperMcLeanReference_ByHamad.png|Piper McLean Reference, (chosen name-Pepper Klein, rename if wanted). FlorenceColgateReference_ByHamad.png|Florence Colgate Reference, (chosen name- Floella Koleman). AAishi_ByHamad.png|Ayano Aishi Reference. AKoishi_ByHamad.png|Ayano Aishi, remodeled (chosen name- Ayane Koishi, rename if wanted). UKizuguchi_ByHamad.png|Umeji Kizuguchi Reference. UmejiWithUndercut_ByHamad.png|Ditto (hairstyle belongs to other delinquent in YanSim). BCooperByHamad.png|Betty Cooper reference (chosen name- Lisa Copperstone, rename if wanted) AAndrewsByHamad.png|Archie Andrews reference (chosen name- Armie Anderson, rename if wanted). PhilomeneLByHamad.png|Cute Norwegian Hitwoman , (chosen name- Philomene Larsen, rename if wanted). RemadeVOfTheBeautifulPhilomeneLarsen_ByHamad-3.png|Cute Scandenavian Hitwoman, remade to look less like an alien. TheBeautifulPhilomenaLarsenAlternativeOutfit_ByHamad.png|Ditto.. PhilomenaOnceAgain....png|Cute Scandenavian Hitwoman, remade again... E9C85681-EBE3-42DE-AB7A-21E2145A4B4C.png|Ditto... RThornberry_ByHamad.png|Football player (chosen name- Rhys Thornberry, rename if wanted). LGomes_ByHamad.png|Lolita Gomes. LolitaG_ByHamad.png|Lolita Gomes alternative look. EMontserrat_ByHamad.png|Luzuagyan Girl (chosen name- Estelle Montserrat, rename if wanted). PWagner_ByHamad.png|Thin Brows Ho (chosen name- Phoebe Wagner, rename if wanted). BubaBubbles_ByHamad.png|Beauty Guru (chosen name- Bubba Bubbles, rename if wanted). SMeurtrier_ByHamad.png|Goth Queen <3 (chosen name- Soufrette Meurtrier, rename if wanted). SoufretteM_ByHamad.png|Goth Queen , remade <333 KSussex_ByHamad.png|Other Goth Queen <3 (chosen name, Kimberly Sussex, rename if wanted). PinkHairGuy.png|Unnamed Pink Headed Guy. APathaway_ByHamad.png|Secretary (chosen name- Andrea Pathaway). MHivernal_ByHamad.png|Magazine Editor-In-Chief (chosen name- Meryl Hivernal). LillW_ByHamad.png|Cute German Girl (chosen name- Lill Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff, rename if wanted). EWoolfByHamad.png|German Goth (chosen name- Elias Woolf, rename if wanted). EWoolf_ByHamad..png|German Goth, remade using another guy (chosen name- Already Known). KelemenK_ByHamad.png|Wannabe Jourbalist (chosen name- Kelemen Kiss, rename if wanted). 3C4FF767-EDB1-4544-A5E7-79073760CF8B.png||Wannabe Journalist, remade. Hamida'sKiller_ByHamad.png|Ditto. MyStupidKillerOutfit1_ByHamad.png|Wannabe Journalist remade once again. MyStupidKillerOutfit2_ByHamad.png|Ditto. MyStupidKillerOutfit3_ByHamad.png|Ditto. EKiss_ByHamad.png|Wannabe Detective Late Sister (chosen name- Edit Kiss, rename if wanted). EKlein_ByHamad.png|South Freonian Basketball Player (chosen name- Ernst Klein, rename if wanted). NBjornsen_ByHamad.png|Beautiful Schoolgirl (chosen name- Nicolette "Colette" Bjornsen, rename if wanted). AnBSmyrnoff_ByHamad.png|East Asian-Russian Conjoined twins (chosen name- Aleksey Smyrnoff and Bianca Smyrnoffa, rename if wanted). RRiverson_ByHamad.png|Sorority Girl (chosen name- Rosemarie Riverson, rename if wanted). FMadsen_ByHamad.png|Little Ho (chosen name- Freya Madsen, rename if wanted). ELogan_ByHamad.png|11 year old Faqboi (chosen name- Elijah Logan, rename if wanted). RWilliams_ByHamad.png|Stupid FaqBoi (chosen name- Richard Williams, rename if wanted). ReeceT_ByHamad.png|Ugly Coach (chosen name- Reece Thornberry, rename if wanted). SGoshwallaByHamad.png|Indian Nerd (chosen name- Sanjay Goshwalla, rename if wanted). SGoshwallaTheNerd_ByHamad.png|Indian Nerd, remade. KParkman_ByHamad.png|Young Principal (chosen name- Keevan Parkman, rename if wanted). Jezabeth_ByHamad.png|Circus Ringmaster (chosen name- Jezabeth, rename if wanted). RWalshByHamad.png|Cute Psycho Albino Girl (chose name- Moussline “Rosita Walsh” Breathnach, rename if wanted). 10650D11-4AFF-402D-A395-6936BFD470C2.png|Cute Psycho Albino Girl, remade (btw, I used young Meera’s hairstyle, also she is not a Utopian, she just found it stylish (:). MinervaGarciaByHamad.png||Mexican Hippie (chosen name- Minerva García, rename if wanted). ZMackenzieByHamad.png|Hot Rich Mean Bish (chosen name- Zöey MacKenzie, rename if wanted). F12AB7DC-4927-4B78-8F54-420D9C19CEAD.png|Hot Rich Mean Bish, remade. UglyBish"AKA_KylieJenner".png|Ugly H*e with the fave of a duck, A.K.A Kylie Jenner Lookalike (chosen name- Jane Jonses Andersson, rename if wanted). CJonses_ByHamad.png|Fugly ironboard Ho!! (Chosen name- Candle Jonses, rename if wanted). JSauvage_ByHamad.png|Dumb Faqboi (chosen name- Joshua Sauvage, rename if wanted). ISauvage_ByHamad.png|Dumb Hipster (chosen name- Isaiah Sauvage, rename if wanted). GDelRosario_ByHamad.png|The Perfect Girl Face According to Science (chosen name- Gabrielle del Rosario, rename if wanted). Popular_ASmirnov_ByHamad.png|Alexei Smirnov Before Bullying. Depressed_ASmirnov_ByHamad.png|Alexei Smirnov After Bullying, and at the time of his death. IdiotBully_Byhamad.png|Alexei Smirnov alternative look. BulliedIdiot_byHamad.png|Ditto NoahDaFaqboiByHamad.png|Danish FaqBoi (chosen name- Noah Pedersen, rename if wanted). GErakat_ByHamad.png|Arabian model (chosen name- Gazbiyya Erakat, rename if wanted). BErakat_ByHamad.png|Arabian Model (chosen name- Bebe Erakat). MErakat_ByHamad.png|Arabian Model (chosen name- Munir Erakat). BErakatByHamad.png|Housewife (chosen name- Burdella Erakat). UglyJonByHamad.png|Icelandic Footballer (chosen name- Jon Appelsinugult, rename if wanted). RBreatnach_ByHamad.png|Male Streetwalker (chosen name- Richard “Dickie” Breathnach, rename if wanted). NBreatnachRemodeled2_ByHamad.png|Male Streetwalker, remade. WErakatByHamad.png|Arabian Girl (chosen name- Warda Erakat, rename if wanted, btw she’s wearing a hijab, so yeah don’t assume she has cancer or something of this sort). CancianaOliveira_ByHamad.png|Hot Latina Bartender (chosen name- Canciana Oliveira, rename if wanted). HWatanebe_ByHamad.png|Japanese Weeboo (Chosen name- Hazelet Watanebe, rename if wanted). LOKellyByHamad.png|Cute Irish Girl (Chosen name- Lucretia Ó Ceillagh, rename if wanted). A92500DC-0FFE-4F8C-A506-D4D113740530.png|Finnish High Schooler (Chosen name- Niilo Hamalainen, rename if wanted). AJolieReferenceByHamad.png|Angelina Jolie Reference (chosen name- Lilith Jules, rename if wanted). HuanE_ByHamad.png|Chinese Kung Fu Student (Chosen name- E Huan, rename if wanted (btw, his surname is “E” it’s a rare Chinese surname)). IndianNerd'sTwin_ByHamad.png|Indian Punk Girl (chosen name- Priyanka Goshwalla, rename if wanted). PGoshwalla_ByHamad.png|Indian Punk Girl, remade. BMonroeByHamad.png|Hot Thick Lady (chosen name- Barbara Monroe, rename if wanted). FEMINAZISM_ByHamad.png|Fat Feminazi (chosen name- Elsi Johansson, rename if wanted). PEverittByHamad.png|Cute British Girl (chosen name- Penelope Everitt, rename if wanted). PEvirettRemade_ByHamad.png|Cute British Girl, remade. RRVaninaByHamad.png|Hot Russian Girl (chosen name- Regena Reginaldovna Vanina, rename if wanted). RVaninaRemade_ByHamad.png|Hot Russian Girl, remade. Ugly_Ladies'_Man.png|Ugly Ladies’ Man (A.K.A. Justin Beiber Lookalike, to all the lady users this one is dedicated to you to drool over)? (Chosen name- Lil’ Pecke-I mean Austin Beaver, rename if wanted). CVaste_ByHamad.png|French Black guy (chosen name- Clement Vaste, rename if wanted). FFabrelli_ByHamad.png|Italian swimming student (chosen name- Fortunato Fabrelli, rename if wanted). EThenard_ByHamad.png|Albertina’s Swiss Decendant (chosen name- Euphresie "Cosette" Thenard). CElkovan_ByHamad.png|Kate “Ann Frank” Yelkovan Reference (chosen name- Cait Elkovan, rename if wanted). HMonroe_BeforeTransformation_ByHamad.png|Plus-size guy (chosen name- Hubert Monroe, rename if wanted). HMonroe_AfterTransformation_ByHamad.png| Pluse-size guy after transformation (chosen name- Hubert Monroe, rename if wanted). CGoodwynByHamad.png|Welsh Lady (chosen name- Charity Goodwyn, rename if wanted). CharityG_ByHamad.png|Welsh Lady, remade. CGoodwynOnceAgain_ByHamad.png||Again... MKovacovaByHamad.png|Cute Slavic Girl (chosen name- Marie Kovacova, rename if wanted). MMartinByHamad.png|Hot Cuban Senorita (chosen name- Martina Martin, rename if wanted). MMonroe_ByHamad.png|Marilyn Monroe Reference. FridaKahlo_ByHamad.png|Frida Kahlo Reference. NMukhailif_ByHamad.png|Fanmade brother (chosen name- Nasim Mukhailif). Hamad'sDoopleganger_HamidaMukhailif.png|Hottest lady alive: My Doopleganger (Name- Hamida Mukhailif, DO NOT RENAME HER!!!). HamidaM_ByHamad.png|Updated Version Of My Doopleganger (name- Already Known, and yeah don’t rename her). 131CDF6A-0C49-4328-B3F2-6365F7CFED71.png|Ditto... HamidaBestOutfitsofar.png|Ditto.... HamidaWhenSheDead_ByHamad.png|Ditto... HamadMukhailifFullBodyImage.png|ME!!!!!!! (Name- Hamad Mukhailif, DON’T YOU DARE TO RENAME ME!!!). Improved_Full_body_Image_of_Hamad_^_^.png|Improved, more accurate version of ME!!!! (Name- You already know, oh! And.....DON’T DARE TO RENAME ME!!!!!). The next gallery thingy is the one of gifts I gave for other users, I was planning to give gifts to all users, but I decided to make it only for users I had numerous encounters with, I already finished making all the gifts, I’m just waiting for their birthdays to give it to them, to use the OC’s for your fanmade cases, or anything, you need permission from the user I gifted it to them, and also you have to credit me for working my arse by making it. (NOTE: There is one user I barely had any encounters with who recieved a gift from me, but of course since they didn’t bother to thank me or even reply to my message in their wall, you can use their gift for any fanmade cases without their permission, have fun). Gifts I gave other user NayeonByHamadForHasuro.png|Nayeon (a member of TWICE, a South Korean girl band) in CC Style, ask Hasuro in order to use it. 41DB7A9A-8AD5-441A-8554-3E4CE780C683.png|Martine Stoessel in CC Style, ask Diego in order to use it. 31448642-FEB3-4E45-86CE-C6638138A1FE.png|Leigh Ann LittleMix in CC Style, ask Mik to use her. DC461348-A1C0-4C39-86DA-7452D6442B22.png|Marshmello in CC Style, ask Anir Littlewood to use him. 0F09AD29-A802-4CAE-BFA4-E5F9EA29D651.png|Azzyland in CC Style, ask Bruno to use her. 2A7A99B9-771D-4291-B7A9-1DBB55E1F1BC.png|Tazia Radford, Ask Tazia to use her. 387EA336-C7BE-48FA-AC9C-01516D15BA2F.png|Cynthina Rayman, ask Yoyo to use her. Ok now the next gallery thingy is not really for actual OC characters, they are basically just existed characters in CC remade to look either 5 years older, or about 20 or more years younger. Younger/Older versions of existing characters in CC Older= 21yearoldTrishByHamad.png|Trish Colletti 29YearOldMBarry_ByHamad.png|Matt Barry 22YearOldSGreeneByHamad.png|Scott Greene 21_year_old_Ophelia.png|Ophelia Lincoln (btw, yes the hat was from Meera Kat, I just thought it suited her). 22_year_old_Veronica_Johnson_ByHamad.png|Veronica Johnson 20YearOldBScott_ByHamad.png|Benjamin Scott 20YearOld_EClayton_ByHamad.png|Elliot Clayton LBennett_ByHamad.png|Ok, not really an older version of any character, I just made a drawing of her, here is how I imagine Lily Bennett, would look like. 27yoAYoung_ByHamad.png|Amy Young |-| Younger= MHighmore_YoungBallerina_ByHamad.png|Minerva Highmore Young_RWinchester_ByHamad.png|Rupert Winchester YoungMarconiMadeByXHAMADXGAMERX.png|Tony Marconi YoungTMarconi_ByHamad.png|remodeled ver. Of young Marconi. TeenAldenByXHAMADXGAMERX.png|Alden Greene YoungAGreene ByHamad.png|remodeled ver. Of young Alden. YoungOne_Tooth_Samuel_Bennet.png|Samuel Bennet UpdatedVofYCelineByHamad.png|Celine Dernier YoungPatriciaPHarrisByHamad.png|Patricia P. Harris YoungMPriceByHamad.png|Martha Price Others RozettaInLeavegirl%27sStories_ByHamad.png|Rozetta of Xerda, from Leavegirl’s AUs. 650A4462-2292-49E3-B580-3E48C66FF1EF.png|Adrian Lynn, in casual attire. YIp_ByHamad.png|Yoyo Ip (Leavegirl), as a student Grims Uni. HHaku_ByHamad.png|Hasuro Haku, as a student in Grims Uni. DDiaz_ByHamad.png|Diego Diaz, as a student in Grims Uni. BFilipovich_ByHamad.png|Bruno Filipovich, as a student in Grims Uni. SScience_ByHamad.png|Sploder Science, as an Assisstant Dean in Grims Uni. Ta14_ByHamad.png|Clay Banger, as a student in Grims Uni. RRooney_HamadVer.png|Ronald Rooney, as a student in Grims Uni. GregG_ByHamad.png|Greg Gibbs, as Grims Uni’s Nurse. MBloom_ByHamad.png|Mason Bloom HO%27Brein_ByHamad.png|Harriet Patrick O'Brein JohnM_ByHamad.png|John McKenzie AdrianDBagBrother_ByHamad.png|Gregory Lynn HumanJuniper_ByHamad.png|Juniper Cooper CMcMinn_ByHamad.png|Cindy McMinn UniversityLook2_ByHamad.png|Hamad Mukhailif, as a top student in Grim’s Uni. VLopezWithLipstick_ByHamad.png|Vicky Lopez, as a student in Grims Uni. 387BB92A-E680-4753-850F-1121F865089F.png|Vicky Lopez, as a cheerleader. SDeTeef_ByHamad.png|Sam De Teef MAbernathy_ByHamad.png|Meera Abernathy 8D1421FC-53A8-4E09-A6C9-836411FE4EB9.png|Fabrizio Gallardo YoungJWarren_ByHamad.png|Joe Warren MDiazUni_ByHamad.png|Mia Loukas 8AEACE6D-E656-4BA4-A1C5-57594B342730.png|Adrienna Brassiere LolaVInUni_ByHamad.png|Lola Vallez LouisLerouxInUni_ByHamad.png|Louis Leroux 30yoJArcher_ByHamad.png|Jack Archer RSummersInCampus_ByHamad.png|Rosie Summers HLopez_ByHamad.png|Hyrum Lopez, Vicky’s Father. CJones_ByHamad.png|Charlotte Jones. Category:Blog posts